Les âmes soeurs
by Manoa
Summary: La bande des Maraudeurs et Lily à partir de leur 6ème année... amour, haine, mort, secrets, sang... Update chap 4, véritable chap cette fois ! ps: la réponse à Ghost est enlevée
1. Chap1:Rencontre au clair de lune

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages suivants appartiennent à JK Rowling, auteur des Harry Potter, à part quelques uns qui sont issus de mon imagination ( en gros, tous ceux dont vous ne reconnaissez pas le nom ! )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Chapitre 1 : Rencontre au clair de lune  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Un puissant courant d'air soulevait ses longs cheveux roux, emmêlés et ondulés. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit noire, révélant ainsi leur aspect surnaturel. Ils ressemblaient à deux émeraudes, aussi rares et magnifiques que des pierres précieuses. Sa silhouette était fine et sans défaut, malgré sa petite taille. Une robe de sorcier, noire, cachait malheureusement son corps, mais on pouvait tout de même voir la perfection qui habitait cette apparition. Même dans l'obscurité qui régnait sur le parc, sa peau laiteuse et tâchée de petits points roux se reflétait à la lumière du lac, non loin de là. Elle ressemblait à une déesse, toute droit sortie de la mythologie greco-romaine, avec son air sauvage et rebelle. La déesse de la pureté, de l'innocence.  
  
Comment peut-on inventer une telle créature ?  
  
Tel fut ce que pensa James Potter, lorsqu'il vît pour la première fois Lily Evans. Un ange, une déesse, peu importait. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il était impossible de rencontrer une plus belle fille que celle qui se tenait devant lui et dont il ignorait encore le nom.  
  
Soudain, son coeur manqua un battement. La fille lui souriait. A lui ! James Potter ! Un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux marrons. Elle l'avait remarqué ! Il était tellement interloqué qu'il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche bêtement, comme un poisson abruti qui cherche comment respirer, alors qu'il est hors de l'eau. Il essaya de sourire, ce qu'il fit très maladroitement. Un petit sourire crispé et rapide.  
  
La fille s'avançait vers lui à présent. James ne pouvait que rester debout, sans bouger et raidi par l'extrême tension qui habitait son corps paralysé.  
  
Mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ? Elle se rapproche de moi, elle va me parler et je ne sais même pas quoi faire !  
  
Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, balançant doucement ses bras dans une démarche gracile. Deux mètres... un mètre. Elle était devant lui ! Il se trouvait juste en face d'elle.  
  
Mais bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, elle continuait de marcher d'un air naturel. Et là, elle le bouscula ! James ne savait plus comment réagir. Il aurait voulu prendre une voix charmeuse et aguicheuse mais, il n'arrivait pas à articuler un son. Lorsque son corps avait percuté celui de la fille, il s'était senti faiblir, comme pris d'un vertige. Le choc l'avait chamboulé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et dit d'une voix acerbe, dont chaque mot semblait craché sur sa figure.  
  
- Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marches, espèce d'idiot ! T'as failli me faire tomber !  
  
Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gentillesse sur son visage, mais une irritation visible. Elle continua son chemin et rejoignit une autre fille aux cheveux bruns, qu'elle devait avoir rencontré pendant le trajet du train qui menait jusqu'à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Elle se mit alors à parler avec enthousiasme à son amie, en rigolant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Incroyable ! Tout simplement incroyable ! L'accuser alors que c'était elle qui lui était rentré dedans ! Et cette voix, si dure !  
  
Ce fut la première, mais loin d'être la dernière, claque que se prit James Potter de sa future meilleure ennemie : Lily Evans.  
  
Mais cela il ne le savait pas encore, il soupira. Il allait se remettre en route quand trois garçons s'approchèrent de lui. L'un était grand, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux noisettes, un sourire séducteur collé sur son beau visage. L'autre, un peu plus petit, avait des cheveux gris foncé qui revenaient par mèches devant ses yeux noirs, profonds, comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'on ignorait. Enfin, le dernier était très petit et assez gros, ses cheveux courts blond pâle et ses yeux ternes étaient les principales caractéristiques de cette personne qui contrastait beaucoup avec les deux autres. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les trois personnes qui allaient marqué le plus la vie de James, pour le meilleur... et pour le pire.  
  
James les avait rencontré dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, le train qu'avaient pris tous les jeunes sorciers anglais qui avaient entre 11 et 18 ans, pour se rendre à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. James les aimaient beaucoup, sauf peut-être Peter qui avait, malgré son air timide, une petite lueur sadique dans le regard.  
  
Sirius prit la parole le premier, de son habitude à se faire remarquer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
- Alors, tu as fait la connaissance de Miss Lily Evans ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil, au sens propre comme au sens figuré... J'ai pas raison ?  
  
- Peuh ! répliqua James en retrouvant son assurance. Tu te goures complètement ! Comment je pourrais être intéressé par un épouvantail aux cheveux rouges ? Elle est tellement laide que même les trolls font figures de beauté suprême à côté d'elle ! "elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil", pff, tu parles ! JE lui ai tapé dans l'oeil tu veux dire ! C'est vrai que je suis plutôt mignon... Alors, tu vois, moi, attiré par elle, je crois que tu...  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car il s'était aperçu que ses nouveaux amis ne l'écoutaient plus et semblaient fixer un point derrière lui, le regard inquiet. James se retourna.  
  
Il put à peine voir qu'un faible éclat roux qu'une main le gifla violemment. Il détourna la tête sous la force de la gifle. Lorsqu'il la releva, il avait une marque rouge sur sa joue, si précise que l'on pouvait distinguer les différents doigts de la main de... Lily ! C'était elle qui l'avait giflé.  
  
Elle était rouge de colère, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle était... encore plus belle. James ne put encore s'empêcher d'observer ses traits fins et son regard vert qui était devenu méprisant, maintenant. Lily lâcha quelques mots, quelques seulement, comme si le fait de parler à James était largement au-dessus de ses forces.  
  
- Voilà la réponse de l'épouvantail aux cheveux roux au gorille sans cervelle que tu es ! Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te reparler. Sur ce...  
  
Elle repartit, sans un regard, son amie brune collée à ses baskets, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ses pas reflétaient encore sa colère, ils étaient lourds et bruyants.  
  
James n'arrivait pas à calculer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers ses amis, l'air hagard. Ils étaient tous pliés en deux, pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. Entre deux rires, Sirius parvint à articuler :  
  
- Trop... drôle !! Si tu voyais... ta tête ! ... Drôle, tellement... drôle !  
  
Il essaya de se retenir de rire pendant deux secondes, mais repartit de plus belle. James commençait à s'impatienter. Oui, il n'aurait pas du traité Lily de tous les noms ! Oui il avait mérité cette gifle ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'éterniser là-dessus ! Il finit par s'énerver et s'écria :  
  
- Ok, elle m'a foutu une baffe ! Mais on va pas passer trois heures sur un ptit incident de rien du tout, quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être immatures les gars ! C'est pas croyable !  
  
A peine avait-il dit ces mots que deux masses lui fonçaient dessus à toute vitesse, l'une noire, l'autre grise. Il se retrouva sur le sol de la pelouse humide où il se trouvait, Sirius et Remus, en train de le bloquer brutalement à terre. Ils affichaient un grand sourire victorieux. Sirius dit :  
  
- Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein ? Ca parle, ça parle, et ça ne sait même pas se défendre !  
  
Tandis que James s'évertuait à se dégager de la pression de ses deux amis, une voix aiguë retentit non loin d'eux.  
  
- Les élèves de première année, par ici, s'il vous plaît ! Suivez-moi.  
  
La voix s'interrompit et prit un accent colérique.  
  
- Messieurs ! Veuillez vous relever immédiatement ! Est-ce une tenue pour des nouveaux élèves ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant !  
  
Une petite femme, au visage sévère et traversé par une épaisse paire de lunettes, ses cheveux gris relevés en chignon serré, s'adressait aux trois jeunes garçons qui se battaient en plein milieu du groupe des premières années. Sirius et Remus se relevèrent aussitôt, puis aidèrent James à se relever. Celui-ci épousseta un peu sa robe pour se donner de la contenance. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. La femme s'approcha de lui. James la regarda avec appréhension. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda :  
  
- Bien, Monsieur qui aime se faire remarquer, quel est votre nom je vous prie ?  
  
- J-James Potter, Madame, répondit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
Il entendit un rire retentir près de lui. Un regard lui informa qu'il s'agissait de Lily la rousse.  
  
- Très bien, Monsieur Potter, je suis votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall. Tâchez de vous en souvenir car je vous ai à l'oeil !  
  
Sur ces "bonnes" paroles, elle se retourna et entraîna derrière elle les premières années dans Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un immense château à d'innombrables tours et tourelles. Le groupe gravit les marches du perron qui menait à l'intérieur. Le hall était immense. Des portraits étaient jonchés sur les murs en pierre grise, des statues et des armures s'accumulaient sur les côtés.  
  
Le groupe de première continua son chemin, toujours derrière le professeur McGonagall. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il s'agissaient d'une salle de la taille d'un terrain de football. Quatre tables étaient disposées à l'intérieur, parallèle les unes aux autres, et une cinquième, qui réunissait les professeurs, juste en face. McGonagall les entraîna jusque devant la table des professeurs où on avait placé une simple chaise en bois. Elle les fît mettre en ordre vers la gauche de la salle. Tous les premières années semblaient terrifiées , sauf quatre garçons...  
  
Comme leur caractère l'indiquait, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se tenaient devant les autres élèves, un air arrogant sur le visage. Non loin d'eux, Lily et son amie brune étaient elles-aussi en avant.  
  
McGonagall prit un chapeau usé sur la table des professeurs et le posa sur la chaise. Il commença alors à débiter une chanson, dont James ne comprit pas les paroles car il était très occupé à chuchoter avec ses amis. Remus, qui semblait au courant de tout, était en train de murmurer à l'oreille de James ce qu'il savait sur Lily Evans. James faisait semblant de ne pas écouter mais son ouïe était tout de même plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
- Il paraît qu'elle est d'origine moldue et qu'elle est la seule sorcière de sa famille, à part une ancêtre lointaine nommée Alexandra Leoden, celle- là même qui a inventé la potion pour devenir un animagus. C'est une des plus célèbres sorcières au monde. En bref, il semble que sa famille moldue soit très riche et qu'elle ait une soeur. C'est tout ce que je sais sur elle pour le moment.  
  
- Tout ce que tu sais ? Mais tu connais pratiquement sa vie ! Impressionnant ! Comment tu fais pour savoir autant de choses ?  
  
James, malgré son air revêche, avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'il entendit tous ces précieux renseignements sur Lily. Remus sourit en le regardant, ayant bien deviné ce à quoi pensait son ami.  
  
Le nom "Sirius Black" retentit dans la salle. Un murmure s'éleva dans toutes les tables. La famille Black faisait parti des plus proches partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Trois tables regardèrent le jeune garçon au visage si séducteur s'approcher du Choixpeau avec une grimace de dégoût, tandis que la dernière l'observait avec un sourire ravi. Le brouhaha fut général lorsque le Choixpeau cria haut et fort "Gryffondor !". Sirius fit un clin d'oeil provocateur à la table des Serpentards, qui le huèrent bruyemment. Dumbledore dût se lever pour rétablir le calme.  
  
A nouveau, le Choixpeau assigna un à un les élèves aux différentes maisons. Lily Evans et son amie Majandra Gorden allèrent à Gryffondor, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Il ne restait plus que James et quelques personnes à désigner. Enfin, Le professeur McGonagall l'appela.  
  
D'un pas lent et assuré, il avança vers la chaise. Il savait déjà dans quelle maison il allait être envoyé. Il loucha vers la table aux couleurs rouges et il s'aperçut qu'Evans le regardait avec un oeil mauvais. Sa démarche se fit un peu plus raide, un filet de sueur glissa le long de son dos. Il respirait mal, cherchant son souffle.  
  
Sur la chaise, le Choixpeau sur la tête, il ferma les yeux. Au creux de son oreille, le Choixpeau magique lui dit :  
  
"Tu es intelligent, fier et courageux. Ta maison est déjà déterminée par ta vie, par ton sang. Tu ne dois pas comprendre mais le jour viendra où tout s'éclairera, lorsque tu trouveras ton double. Tu es le père du Survivant, du Sauveur, de celui qui libèrera la lumière des ténèbres. Ceci n'est pas une prophétie, mais une simple prédiction. Personne ne doit être au courant, est-ce clair ? Même pas tes meilleures amis. "  
  
Puis il éleva la voix et tout le monde put entendre le nom "Gryffondor" résonner dans la salle. Toutes les tables applaudirent, sauf Serpentard. Ses trois amis hurlait son nom en applaudissant comme des déments. Lily n'applaudissait pas, elle restait assise, elle ne le regardait même pas. Cela le blessa encore plus que si elle lui avait jeté un regard de haine.  
  
James s'assit aux côtés de ses amis. Il applaudit poliment lorsque le Choixpeau continua d'envoyer les élèves restants dans les diverses maisons.  
  
La cérémonie était terminée.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille repensa aux paroles du Choixpeau. Elles n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il ignorait ce que "Survivant", "double" signifiait. A côté de lui, ses amis étaient occupés à dévorer toute la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître sur la table. Il décida de ne plus penser au Choixpeau et d'en faire autant.  
  
Une fois le dîner englouti, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et d'une voix calme et posée dit :  
  
"Bienvenue à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. J'espère pour les nouveaux que ces sept futures années passées ensemble seront bénéfiques à vous comme à moi..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Bon voilà !!  
  
Voici donc le prologue de ma fic qui sera longue ( j'espère arriver à la fin un jour !! ), j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "submitt review" et à laisser un gentil commentaire (ou méchant comme vous voulez )  
  
Je suis contente de faire une fic sur les Maraudeurs parce que je les adore !! J'aimerais tellement que JK Rowling écrive un hors-série sur eux, c'est mon rêve !  
  
Bon, le prologue raconte l'arrivée de James Potter (pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, le père d'Harry !)  
  
Ce chapitre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la suite de l'histoire car le chapitre 2 saute 5 ans et on retrouve toute la bande qui entre en 6ème année. Je voulais juste trouver une bonne intro à mon histoire. Celle-ci se basera sur le love-hate Lily/James et puis peut-être d'autres, mais c'est une surprise...  
  
Il y aura aussi de la fantasy, ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'amour basique.  
  
En espérant que vous avez aimé... (pitié, dites-moi qu'il y en a un peu !)  
  
Manoa  
  



	2. Chap2:Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express

Salut tlm !  
  
Deuxième chapitre !! J'ai mis trois jours pour l'écrire, chui fière de moi lol !  
  
J'essaie d'être la plus rapide possible pour pas trop vous faire attendre, que je suis gentille lol !!  
  
Enfin, j'espère que ma fic intéresse quand même quelques lecteurs...  
  
Allez, place à la lecture !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapitre 2 : Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Le sifflement habituel du train se fit entendre. Plus que dix minutes avant le départ.  
  
Tous les élèves, habillés en moldus pour l'occasion, étaient agglutinés sur le quai. Certains montaient leurs bagages à l'intérieur du train rouge, d'autres discutaient rapidement avec leurs amis, en essayant vainement de résumer deux mois de vacances en seulement trois phrases. D'autres encore, mais plus rares, disaient au revoir à leurs parents, soit par un baiser rapide, soit une poignée de main pour les plus vieux.  
  
James Potter était l'un d'entre eux. Les cheveux emmêlés, dans une telle pagaille que cela ressemblait pratiquement à de l'art, il était enfoui dans les bras minces de sa mère, qui le serrait comme s'il allait mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. Son père les regardait juste à côté, amusé par la scène. Sa femme avait toujours été très excessive.  
  
Le jeune garçon, de son côté, levait ses beaux yeux marrons au ciel, le regard implorant. Avec un légère trace d'impatience dans la voix, il dit à sa mère.  
  
- Maman, je vais avoir 16 ans, je suis plus un enfant. Pas la peine d'être aussi affective...  
  
Voyant que sa mère ne réagissait pas, James haussa un peu le ton.  
  
- Tu crois pas que tu pourrais me lâcher ? Parce que si ça continue, tu vas vraiment finir par m'étouffer !  
  
Sa mère, comme sortant d'un léthargie, sembla reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son fils paraissait un peu exaspéré, elle s'excusa :  
  
- Désolé, mon chéri, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Avec Tu-sais-qui, et tout ça... Comme le ministère n'a aucune nouvelle de lui et de ses actions, on craint le pire. Il se pourrait que cette année soit l'année où il reprendra ses activités...  
  
Elle prit un air profondément tragique et sérieux.  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
- Oui, oui, maman... Ca fait trois ans que tu me dis la même chose... Ca fait aussi trois ans que Voldemort a disparu...  
  
Ses parents tressaillirent lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom du mage noir. Ils regardèrent d'un air accusateur leur fils. Celui-ci reprit :  
  
- ... et je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà été tué ! Et ce n'est pas parce que personne n'ose l'appeler par son vrai nom que je vais en faire autant ! Il faudra bien que vous vous y fassiez. Regardez, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de le dire : Voldemort !  
  
Sa mère mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre. Son père jetait des regards apeurés aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange qui se passait, comme une attaque surprise ou un homme en cape noire. Mais non, il n'y avait personne...  
  
James était hilare. Il adorait faire marcher ses parents et il savait que prononcer ce nom interdit les effrayait au plus haut point.  
  
En faisant des bonds, il se mit à crier "Voldemort". Maintenant, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui... et il aimait ça. Il répéta encore et encore le nom.  
  
Un nouveau sifflement. Plus que cinq minutes.  
  
Soudain, James entendit quelqu'un qui courrait derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, lui sauta dessus. Partant d'un éclat de rire, Sirius Black, qui se trouvait être le responsable, s'exclama :  
  
- Alors, toujours en train de te faire remarquer "Potter" ?  
  
La face contre le béton du quai de la gare, James répondit d'une voix étouffée :  
  
- Tu peux parler, espèce de con !  
  
- Je vois que t'as pas perdu ton vocabulaire pendant les vacances ! Tant mieux !  
  
- Très drôle ! Bon, tu te relèves, s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que j'aime pas le goût du sol, mais je commence à m'en lasser un peu. En plus, je dois avoir des millions de bleus sur le corps et tu sais comment est ma chair : si fragile... et si demandée. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !  
  
Il loucha vers le troupeau de filles, non loin de là. Sirius fit un sourire entendu.  
  
- Nan, je vois pas... Désolé!  
  
- Allez, Sirius, c'est pas drôle. En plus, le train va démarrer. A moins que tu préfères le rater ?  
  
- Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée...  
  
Sirius parût réfléchir intensément. Il fut revenu à la réalité par une voix stridente qui cria :  
  
- SIRIUS !!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?!! Un Black !! Dans une position si incongrue ! Avec un homme par-dessus le marché ! Que va dire ton père ? ...  
  
Le flot d'insultes continuait. La femme, petite et maigre, avait les mêmes yeux et cheveux que Sirius, mais son air avait quelque chose de sinistre, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son fils, qui lui arborait un visage plus que joyeux.  
  
James détourna la tête du sol et fit un sourire à son ami.  
  
- Peut-être que "elle", elle va t'obliger à te relever ?  
  
Sirius soupira et finit par obéir en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Nonmaisqu'estcequ'ellemesaoulecellelàetpuisellem'énerveavecsesblackàtousbou tsdechamp". Sirius détestait sa mère presque autant que toute sa famille, sinon plus. Tout ce qui était en rapport avec la magie noire le hérissait.  
  
N'écoutant déjà plus les cris de sa mère qui ne s'arrêtaient pas, il s'engagea avec James dans le train, faisant léviter leurs valises pour éviter de les porter. James fit un dernier signe de la main à sa mère tandis que Sirius ignora royalement la sienne.  
  
A l'intérieur, c'était la bousculade. Tous les élèves tentaient désespérément de trouver un peu de place.  
  
Sirius et James s'approchèrent d'un compartiment plein à craquer. C'était le meilleur car beaucoup plus confortable que les autres. Il était rempli de deuxièmes ou troisièmes années.  
  
Lorsque James ouvrit la porte, le silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Le garçon s'écarta de la porte, en faisant un geste plus qu'équivoque. Aussitôt, la pièce se vida.  
  
Sans un mot, les élèves partirent. Seul un troisième année, un peu plus brave, osa chuchoter "Chaque année, c'est la même chose". Il repartit gentiment en rampant, un sortilège de Jambes-en-coton en prime.  
  
James et Sirius s'installèrent tranquillement dans le compartiment. Voyant l'air de James, Sirius fit remarquer :  
  
- C'est pas notre faute. Nous, on leur a rien de demander : c'est eux qui nous fuient !  
  
James sourit, prit un air arrogant et bomba le torse.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Notre seule présence est trop imposante pour de simples mortels.  
  
Une voix aiguë le sortit de son jeu de scène.  
  
- Toujours aussi modeste, Potter !  
  
Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Une fille aux cheveux verts, les cheveux roux, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et le regard perçant.  
  
James sourit sadiquement.  
  
- Tiens ! Mais voilà l'épouvantail : miss Lily-la-préfette ! Que nous vaut cette délicieuse visite ?  
  
- Très drôle Potter ! C'est vrai que l'humour est une de tes nombreuses qualités !  
  
- J'étais sûr que tu finirais aussi par t'en rendre compte. Tout le monde finit par m'aimer un jour...  
  
- Je ne suis pas tout le monde ! Et je ne t'aimerais jamais ! Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre !  
  
Sirius, qui était resté silencieux, intervint :  
  
- Désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles. Mais on peut savoir ce que tu voulais nous dire Evans ?  
  
- Ah oui, répondit-elle, je venais vous demander d'arrêter de terroriser les autres élèves, sinon je serais obligée de prévenir un professeur...  
  
- Mais bien sûr, la coupa James, Madame est si pleine de justice, si parfaite ! Que c'est beau de défendre de pauvres innocents des monstres que nous sommes !!  
  
- Ca pour être un monstre, tu l'es ! Et même pire que ça ! J'aurais aimé de traiter de bouse de dragon, mais c'est encore trop gentil. Si jamais tu t'en prends encore à un élève plus petit... ou plus grand, ajouta-t-elle en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de James, je te jure que tu le regretteras !  
  
- Ah oui ? J'attends de voir...  
  
D'un geste vif, Lily sortit sa baguette et cria "Pigmente" en direction des cheveux de James. Celui-ce fut encore plus rapide. Il exécuta un mouvement de sa baguette et murmura "Protego".  
  
Le sort de Lily se retourna contre elle. Un halo rouge entoura son visage et des pigments écarlates apparurent sur sa peau blanche. Elle rougissait à vue d'oeil, même ses cheveux, déjà roux, s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir pourpres. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Enfin, la lumière rouge disparut et Lily était devenu écarlate de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Devant elle, James et Sirius étaient écroulés de rire. James parvint à se reprendre un peu et lui dit :  
  
- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet !  
  
James avait renvoyé son sortilège, et en plus puissant ! La rousse fulminait. Ses yeux, s'ils l'avaient pu, aurait tuer James sur le champ. Dans un "Tu me le paieras !", elle se détourna et partit.  
  
James murmura pour lui-même "J'attends ta vengeance avec impatience...". Sirius l'avait entendu. Il savait exactement ce à quoi pensait son ami, mais il avait trop d'expérience pour le faire remarquer, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il hésitait entre taquiner James et recevoir un sortilège dont son ami avait le secret ou éviter la confrontation en se taisant.  
  
Il fut interrompu, alors qu'il venait d'opter pour le sortilège, par la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau.  
  
Elle laissa apparaître Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Le premier avait les cheveux teints en gris et des yeux bleus vifs, grâce à un sort, et le second possédait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus pâles. Peter parla en premier :  
  
- Salut les gars ! Bonnes vacances ?  
  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse.  
  
- Oui, sûrement. Surtout toi Sirius ! Avec ta mère que tu adores ! Jolie scène d'ailleurs, sur le quai... Très jolie. J'ai beaucoup aimé ! Comme la plupart des gens qui l'ont vu, c'est-à-dire, à peu près tout le monde. Je dois dire que j'ai préféré le moment où tu était assis sur James, Sirius... ou peut-être quand James s'est mis à crier le nom de Tu-sais-qui sur tous les toits, c'était pas mal non plus.  
  
Il reprit son souffle. Quand Peter commençait à parler, il ne s'arrêtait plus car il n'avait pas très souvent la parole.  
  
- Pas mal pour un début d'année ! Pas mal du tout !  
  
- Attends Queudver, le début d'année n'a même pas encore commencé !  
  
Sirius avait enfin réussi à lui couper la parole.  
  
Remus, qui semblait dans la lune jusque là, se mit à sourire mystérieusement et dit :  
  
- On a aussi rencontré Lily... Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur... Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait Cornedrue ?  
  
- Moi ? répondit l'intéressé. Pourquoi toujours moi ? Je lui ai rien fait moi à Evans. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé son sortilège, je me suis juste protégé. Légitime défense, tu vois !  
  
- Bien sûr...  
  
Remus prit un air sceptique, puis se mit à rire.  
  
- Tu ne la laisseras donc jamais tranquille !  
  
- C'est tellement marrant de l'emmerder...  
  
Sur cette remarque, Remus et Peter s'assirent sur la banquette en face de celle où étaient assis James et Sirius. Ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien, mais surtout de futures blagues à inventer pour ridiculiser les Serpentards.  
  
Une heure avait passé lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans le train... pour s'amuser un peu. Partout où ils passaient, des visages se retournaient sur eux. De filles surtout.  
  
Il faut dire que la bande des Maraudeurs était plus que connue. Quatre beaux mecs, doués, intelligents, sportifs. Toute la population féminine avait des vues sur eux, plus particulièrement sur Sirius et sur James, surtout depuis que celui-ci avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles d'invention moldue. Après venait Remus que son air mystérieux ne laissait pas indifférent et enfin Peter, qui avait beaucoup maigri, et qui était devenu au fil des ans, un peu plus mignon. Les Maraudeurs avaient d'ailleurs bien profité de cette popularité et chacun d'eux était sorti avec plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard, si ce n'est toutes pour Sirius et James.  
  
Le côté rebelle des deux meilleurs amis avait beaucoup de succès. Sirius avait son sourire séducteur et James ses beaux yeux et ses cheveux en bataille.  
  
Le quatuor était également célèbre pour le nombre incalculable de blagues et farces en tout genre qu'ils avaient effectué, plus précisément dirigées sur les Serpentards.  
  
Ils continuaient de marcher tranquillement dans le long couloir du Poudlard Express, les mains dans les poches. James passait sans cesse sa main dans les cheveux pour les emmêler un peu plus.  
  
A ce moment, la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Peter se la prit en pleine figure et se retrouva sur le sol. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever , un rire guttural retentit. Lucius Malefoy, un des ennemis jurés des Maraudeurs, venait d'apparaître derrière la porte, il avait une silhouette maigre et des cheveux blonds, bien courts et aplatis sur sa tête. Il se mit à parler d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
- Mais voilà ce cher Peter ! Et face contre terre en plus ! C'est une position qui te convient tout à fait, je dois dire : toujours à lécher les bottes...  
  
A peine l'interlocuteur avait-il dit cela qu'il se retrouva également par terre, peu après qu'un éclair blanc l'ait traversé, le corps recouvert de pustules. Sa face blanche et maladive laissait entrevoir de gros boutons de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre.  
  
Les yeux de Malefoy étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il regarda ses mains pâles, couvertes de pustules rouges et jaunes. Puis, il leva des yeux bleus brûlants de rage vers James, qui venait de sortir sa baguette, à nouveau, pour lui jeter ce sort. James était aussi furieux contre Malefoy, car Peter était un Maraudeur et personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de l'un d'entre eux.  
  
Un autre garçon, du même âge qu'eux, aux cheveux noirs et gras, s'agenouilla près de Lucius et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il s'appelait Severus Snape (NDA : je préfère le nom anglais dsl ).  
  
James eut un sourire goguenard en voyant le nouveau venu. Il allait pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie !  
  
Lucius voulait parler mais ses énormes boutons lui empêchaient de dire un mot. Il ne prononça qu'un vague son bafouillé. Les personnes aux alentours, qui regardaient avidement la scène, comme à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs ridiculisaient Malefoy et Snape, rirent méchamment.  
  
James prit ce balbutiement pour une révolte, il leva encore sa baguette magique, se préparant à lancer un autre sortilège. Remus s'interposa alors et lui prit la main.  
  
- Calme-toi James. Je crois qu'il a son compte. En plus, tu sais que je suis préfet maintenant et que je ne peux plus vraiment te laisser faire ça. Même si ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut du regard furieux de James et de Sirius.  
  
- Tu vas jouer les rabats-joie Remus ? demanda Sirius, qui avait quitté le sourire qu'il affichait jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
- Non, non, t'inquiètes pas, s'empressa de répondre Remus. Ca m'éclate autant que vous de voir des pustules sur la sale face de Malefoy ou encore d'apercevoir les caleçons de Snape ( NDA : souvenirs, souvenirs... ) mais je crois qu'il y en a une autre à qui ça ne fait pas vraiment plaisir.  
  
Il regardait derrière James. Celui-ci se retourna automatiquement.  
  
Lily était juste devant lui, tellement estomaquée qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'elle désirait. Sa teinture rouge magique avait disparu, mais le résultat était le même. Elle était vraiment très très furieuse.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Puis la rouvrit encore.  
  
Lorsque enfin elle se décida à dire "J'arrive pas à y croire !", un tremblement sembla agiter le train. Il fut si brutal que la moitié des élèves se retrouva sur le sol.  
  
Le train était poussé en branle-bas de droite à gauche, avec une puissance incroyable. Un lourd bourdonnement se fit entendre, comme si le train menaçait de se détruire de l'intérieur. Tout le monde était sous le choc. De nombreuses personnes étaient blessées par les soubresauts continuels de la machine. Des cris s'élevaient de partout, couvrant la rumeur déjà assourdissante du train en déraillement.  
  
Soudain, de la fumée verte apparut au bout du couloir.  
  
Un cri, plus fort que les autres, retentit. On entendait distinctement :  
  
- VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ATTAQUE !! LES MANGEMORTS, ILS ARRIVENT !!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Et voilà !! Fin du 2ème chapitre !!  
  
Je l'aime bien celui-là, surtout la fin !!!  
  
Ca laisse planer une once de mystère...  
  
Lol !! Maintenant, il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir la suite ! En tous cas, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review, "au cas où" ou "pas au cas où" à vous de choisir... Bon laissez-en une tout court, ça me ferait super plaisir !!  
  
Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews pour mon premier chapitre, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé à finir ce chapitre !  
  
Bon, je vous aime !!!!  
  
Gros bisous et à la prochaine  
  
Manoa 


	3. Chap3:Le train endormi

Kikoo  
  
Je veux pas vous saouler longtemps alors bonne lecture !!  
  
L'auteur  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le train endormi  
  
La fumée âcre lui brûlait les narines. Elle avait une odeur étrange, à la fois douce et amère. Il sut tout de suite qu'il ne devait pas la respirer.  
  
James plaqua une main sur son visage pour éviter le brouillard qui avait maintenant envahi tous les wagons du train. C'était une brume vert transparent qui s'infiltrait partout. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà réfugiés dans des compartiments pour s'en protéger.  
  
Autour de James, il n'y avait plus personne debout. Tous ses amis étaient par terre, ensanglantés ou seulement assommés. Remus, Peter et Sirius gisaient dans un coin, eux-aussi. Sirius et Peter étaient un peu blessés mais cela ne semblait pas très grave.  
  
Un silence étrange régnait maintenant dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
James murmura "Dissipate" et, autour de lui, l'air se fit plus respirable. Il put respirer un peu plus normalement. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour profiter du répit que lui accordait sa protection. Celle-ci n'était quand même pas assez puissante pour dissiper le brouillard qui s'étendait dans tout le train.  
  
Le garçon vérifia que ses amis respiraient encore. C'étaient le cas. D'un coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Snape et espéra qu'il soit mort, mais le soulèvement faible de sa poitrine le contredisait. Lorsque James voulut regarder par une vitre d'un des compartiments, il se rendit compte qu'à l'intérieur, tous les élèves étaient endormis. Il était donc le seul élève qui n'ait pas été atteint par le poison de la fumée.  
  
Comme il ne supportait de rester, seul, debout au milieu de ce silence pesant, il décida d'aller vers l'avant du train pour savoir ce qu'étaient devenus le conducteur du train ainsi que les autres adultes.  
  
Un frisson lui parcourait sans cesse l'échine. Il commençait à sentir la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il avait peur. Lui, le courageux Potter, l'attrapeur Potter, il était mort de peur. Il se faisait honte à lui-même. Chaque murmure qu'il lui semblait entendre le faisait sursauter. Un froissement. Un bruit étouffé. Un souffle.  
  
Le train s'était arrêté. Le bourdonnement avait cessé depuis déjà de longues minutes. Mais le silence était trop fort. Trop bruyant.  
  
Son coeur. Il entendait ses battements retentir en lui, d'un mouvement rapide, trop rapide. Dans son corps, il sentait venir le sang qui affluait et refluait sans ménagement, comme si ses veines menaçaient d'éclater. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps.  
  
James tenait sa baguette bien devant lui, tendue, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement. Mais rien ne se passait. Aucun mouvement. Que faisaient donc les Mangemorts ? Le jeune garçon avait bien entendu le cri qui avait retentit dans le train juste avant que la fumée verte apparaisse : Voldemort attaquait.  
  
Mais pourquoi décidait-il d'attaquer un train rempli de simples élèves, pour se faire à nouveau connaître ? C'était beaucoup de risques pour pas grand chose. Peut-être il y avait-il quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ce train que Voldemort recherchait ?  
  
Mais James n'avait aucune réponse. Il n'avait que des questions, auxquelles personne ne pourrait sûrement lui répondre.  
  
Après quelques minutes de cette atroce torture pour les nerfs qu'était le chemin qu'il faisait jusqu'à l'avant du train, James était arrivé à la cabine du conducteur. La salle qui se trouvait juste avant était plongé dans l'obscurité, chose plutôt étrange vu qu'il faisait encore jour dehors.  
  
La porte de la cabine était entrouverte...  
  
Un long filet de sang se glissait par l'ouverture.  
  
James avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Dans l'air, il y avait une odeur de... sang. Cette odeur était si forte qu'elle occultait celle du brouillard. Le garçon n'avait plus du tout envie d'avancer.  
  
Mais il pensa que le conducteur n'était peut-être pas mort, mais simplement blessé et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il s'arrêta de respirer et s'avança lentement. Sur sa droite, Mme Delorg, la femme qui s'occupait du chariot des friandises, était adossée au mur. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien. Il décida d'aller d'abord voir le conducteur.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte... et eut un haut les cœurs.  
  
La cabine était en sang. Le liquide rouge avait giclé sur tous ses parois. L'homme qui conduisait habituellement le train était mort.  
  
James détourna le regard. Il sentit un mauvais goût au fond de sa gorge. Il n'allait pas tarder à vomir.  
  
La vision qui s'était offerte à ses yeux l'avait dégoûté. Le conducteur avait du être ballotté dans tous les sens par les brusques mouvements du train. Il avait du heurter toutes les parois de sa cabine avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol, ses bras et ses jambes formant un angle bizarre. Il ne devait plus y avoir une seule goutte de sang dans son corps, car celui-ci avait largement tapissé les murs.  
  
Heureusement, le visage du conducteur n'était pas tourné vers la porte, car James n'aurait pas supporter de voir ses yeux vides.  
  
En pensant à cela, James vomit. C'en était un peu trop pour lui.  
  
Il ferma brusquement la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le souffle court. Il souhaitait ne plus voir de morts jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
  
Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.  
  
Maintenant que la lumière était revenue dans la salle, il pouvait voir Mme Delorg contre son mur. Elle-aussi était morte. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang.  
  
Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, figés, encore empreints de terreur. Un éclat vert y brillait encore. James était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège impardonnable. Et il n'y avait que les Mangemorts qui pouvaient jeter un sort pareil. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient déjà passés par là... et qu'ils y repasseraient peut-être...  
  
L'attitude suppliante qu'avait Mme Delorg, dans sa position de faiblesse, fit encore plus ressortir la cruauté dont pouvaient faire preuve les Mangemorts. James avait peur. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Il n'y avait plus de courage, plus de fierté, plus d'arrogance en lui, mais la terreur à l'état pur.  
  
Il courut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il courut du plus vite qu'il put, sans même penser à respirer. Il courait à travers l'unique couloir que contenait le train, il enjambait les corps endormis ou assommés, sans distinction. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait les jambes. Il lui semblait qu'il allait continuer de courir ainsi toute sa vie. Mais le train avait une fin.  
  
Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il vit le mur qui indiquait la queue du train. Il continua sa course et dans un bruit sourd, il s'écrasa dessus en donnant un puissant coup de poing sur la paroi. Il le martela de coups, comme si c'était lui qui était responsable du carnage. Cependant, le mur ne bougeait pas, à peine produisait-il un faible son quand James lui tapait dessus, de plus en plus faiblement.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor, lui, se maudissait intérieurement. Ses amis étaient blessés, des personnes étaient mortes et lui, il était là, encore debout, en n'ayant aucune égratignure. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il passait son temps à se vanter, à ridiculiser les autres et quand on avait vraiment besoin de lui, il n'était plus là. Une unique larme scintilla au coin de son oeil.  
  
Un faible gémissement se fit entendre sur sa droite. Puis des pleurs. Quelqu'un était réveillé, comme lui. Il se tourna et se rendit compte que ce bruit provenait d'un compartiment.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
  
A nouveau, il resta stupéfait.  
  
Lily était agenouillée par terre. Elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains et sanglotait. Ses vêtements étaient intacts et elle ne paraissait pas blessée. Mais ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang. Ce n'était pas le sien.  
  
Dans un coin du compartiment, son amie Majandra Gorden, que James connaissait vaguement pour être sorti une fois avec elle, était étendue de tout son long. Du sang couvrait sa poitrine qui ne bougeait plus. Une morte de plus.  
  
James s'approcha de Lily. Il la détestait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à sa douleur. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher.  
  
Il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.  
  
D'une main, il souleva une mèche rousse qui lui barrait le visage. Lily leva enfin les yeux.  
  
Des yeux verts, et en même temps si noirs, ils ne pleuraient pas. Des yeux où la vengeance se cachait derrière la tristesse et le malheur... Une lueur démoniaque y brillait.  
  
Inquiet, James lui demanda, de la voix la plus douce qu'il put prendre :  
  
- Lily ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de l'observer avec cette folie meurtrière dans le regard. James aurait presque pu avoir peur d'elle.  
  
Puis soudain, ses yeux redevinrent remplis de peine. Les larmes réapparurent. Lily reconnut James. Elle se maudissait pour pleurer ainsi devant lui, alors qu'elle le haïssait plus que tout... Mais elle avait si mal. Sa meilleure amie. Morte. Juste sous ses yeux. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver.  
  
"Tu parles d'une Gryffondor" pensa-t-elle.  
  
Pourquoi avait-t-elle été sauvée ? Pourquoi Majandra et pas elle ? Elle avait seulement eu un peu de chance.  
  
Et ces minutes, ces heures, lui semblait-il, qu'elle avait passés avec pour seul compagnon un cadavre sanglant. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une telle horreur. Ceux qui avaient fait ça allaient payé. Elle se le jura. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait tellement peur. Peur de la mort, de la souffrance.  
  
Et ce Potter qui la regardait avec des yeux compatissants ! Qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Ca faisait encore plus ressortir la douleur en elle. La douleur d'avoir perdu une personne à laquelle on tient. Il ne savait pas. Il ignorait combien cela faisait mal.  
  
Si elle avait su. Oui, si elle avait su...  
  
James n'avait jamais vu Lily aussi faible, aussi fragile, qu'à cet instant précis. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine que possède les petites filles moldues. Elle-aussi aurait aimé une poupée. Petite... Il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom. La cicatrice du passé n'était pas refermée. Loin de là.  
  
Les cheveux roux de Lily, presque aussi emmêlés que les siens, ses deux émeraudes, ses larmes, son teint pâle. A ce moment, James aurait voulu pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser.  
  
Et lui faire mal aussi. La faire souffrir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pour ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Une marionnette. Un pantin dont elle tirait les fils. Elle le possédait. Et il se laissait faire. Mais c'était terminé maintenant. A lui de jouer le marionnettiste. Elle allait payé pour ses souffrances.  
  
Mais plus tard.  
  
Pour l'instant, il était encore trop gentil. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, sans protection. Ce ne serait pas drôle si c'était trop facile.  
  
Il sursauta intérieurement. Lui, le bon et gentil Maraudeur, était en train de parler comme « lui » ! Comme l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Voilà qu'il se mettait à planifier la torture de quelqu'un. Qu'il n'aimait pas certes, ou plus... mais quand même. Il n'était pas un mage noir ni un être maléfique ! Cependant une phrase lui revint en mémoire.  
  
"L'homme est fait de noir et de blanc..."  
  
Comme il aurait aimé avoir tué la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots ! Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait choisi sa voie : celle du bien. Ou plutôt le droit chemin. Il allait protéger Lily, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Mais il ne devait en aucun cas devenir comme...  
  
Brusquement, il prit Lily dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
  
Lily se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et s'écria :  
  
- De quel droit tu te permets d'être aussi intime avec moi ?! Je ne veux pas de ta sale compassion. Ton sang est pourri !  
  
- Ok, si tu veux pas de mon aide. Je peux très bien m'en aller. A toi de voir !  
  
Une légère hésitation parut dans les yeux de Lily, puis elle acquiesça faiblement.  
  
- C'est bon, reste avec moi. Mais ne le dis surtout pas aux autres, c'est compris ?  
  
- D'accord. Mais dis pas merci surtout ! Ce serait beaucoup trop te demander !  
  
- Oh, ça va !  
  
Elle fit un pause.  
  
- S'il te plaît et... merci.  
  
Elle frissonna. Si elle avait pensé dire un jour ces mots à James ! Quant à lui, il jubilait. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait être en situation d'infériorité.  
  
Un claquement sonore le sortit de sa joie.  
  
Instinctivement, il se plaça à genoux devant Lily et face à la porte. Ses bras en arrière pour la protéger, il attendait avec anxiété ce qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Plusieurs chuchotement de voix se firent entendre. James distingua quelques silhouettes sombres se mouvoir dans le couloir : les Mangemorts. Il étaient enfin devant lui.  
  
Il n'était pas de taille à les affronter seul. Il n'avait qu'une solution, mais il devait faire très vite car les Mangemorts approchaient et que l'opération prenait un peu de temps.  
  
La solution était simple, mais difficile, très difficile à réaliser. C'est une chose que l'on ne pouvait maîtriser qu'à sa septième année et encore, beaucoup de sorciers n'avait jamais réussi. C'est pour cela que peu de personnes pratiquait cette sorte de magie. Mais aussi parce qu'elle pouvait être très destructrice si jamais elle était mal faite.  
  
Puisque James n'avait pas assez de pouvoir, il lui suffisait d'en emprunter.  
  
Il maîtrisait cette technique depuis déjà un an.  
  
L'invocation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Et voilà fini le chapitre 3 !!!!  
  
3 morts dans ce chapitre... Mais bon, comme on dit, c'est que le début !! lol je déconne... ou peut-être pas...  
  
Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs et je remercie encore tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews. N'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre d'autre d'ailleurs...  
  
Ah oui, juste un mot à Gh()st, mon histoire n'est pas finie !!!!!! Alors pas la peine de supposer direct des trucs qui ne sont peut-être pas vrais... Mais merci quand même pour tes reviews !!  
  
Bon gros bisous tlm  
  
Manoa 


	4. Chap4:L'incantation

Kikoo

Je m'excuse, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté cette histoire, mais je sais pas pk, tt à coup, j'ai eu envie de la reprendre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !! Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Je vous adore !!!

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'invocation.**

****

* * *

James mit les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se concentra.

Lily le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire. Comment pouvait-il faire de la magie sans l'aide de sa baguette ? C'était impossible ! Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand une brume grise commença à les entourer, formant un large cercle autour d'eux.

Le plus distinctement possible, malgré la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre, James prononça les mots nécessaires à son invocation.

« Esprit Bouclier, protège ton enfant des forces maléfiques qui le menacent. _Dame protecto. »_

Aussitôt, un dôme transparent se matérialisa autour des deux élèves. Il était fait d'une matière inconnue, semblable à du verre, mais aussi dur que du métal. Cependant, cette matière n'était pas immobile, elle semblait vivante, comme mue d'une force propre. Des striures argentées la parcouraient, aussi rapidement que de l'électricité.

Lily avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle était littéralement stupéfaite. James, devant elle, commençait à ressentir les effets de la magie qu'il venait de fournir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il ne devait surtout pas relâcher sa concentration, sinon il risquait de ne plus maîtriser l'esprit qu'il avait invoqué. L'esprit Bouclier n'était pas le plus dangereux, loin de là, il était même un des plus pacifiques, mais un seul faux pas, et James et Lily auraient pu se retrouver à l'autre bout de la terre ou pire, dans une autre dimension.

Les Mangemorts se trouvaient maintenant juste devant eux. Ils avaient ouverts la porte du compartiment, seulement, ils ne faisaient aucun mouvement, trop étonnés par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Deux enfants, enfermés dans une sorte de cage circulaire, d'un blanc transparent. On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours ! Le premier qui était entré fut celui qui se ressaisit le plus vite. Toujours enfoui sous une cape noire, il leva sa baguette et cria « Stupéfix ! ».

Le jet de lumière rouge percuta la protection de James. Celui-ci crut d'abord que le sort de stupéfixion allait transpercer son dôme, mais au contraire, rebondissant dessus, il se retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé. Le Mangemort se rigidifia et tomba sur le sol. Aucun des autres Mangemorts n'avait bougé et aucun ne fit un geste pour aider leur compagnon.

Ils avaient compris que s'ils essayaient d'attaquer les deux enfants, leurs sorts se retourneraient contre eux.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Personne ne bougeait. James se sentait de plus en plus fatigué : maintenir sa concentration pendant autant de temps était trop difficile à réaliser pour un sorcier de second cycle. Et cela, les Mangemorts l'avaient bien compris. Il leur suffisait d'attendre que James s'épuise et annule son sort, ainsi ils pourraient l'attaquer sans danger.

Soudain, les Mangemorts s'écartèrent respectueusement pour laisser passer une personne, plusieurs murmuraient « Maître... Maître... »

A la plus grande horreur de James et de Lily, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, venait de paraître devant eux.

* * *

Une petite femme en robe de sorcier, l'air paniqué, un chignon sur la tête et le visage sévère, pénétra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- Albus ! Albus ! Criait-elle.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, assis sur une immense chaise derrière un bureau en bois massif, la regarda tranquillement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui demanda gentiment, comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber.

- Que se passe-t-il, ma chère Minerva ?

- Le Poudlard Express ! C'est le train, Albus ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre le conducteur. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je crois qu'il y a un problème !

- Allons, allons, Minerva, calmez-vous. Ca doit sûrement être un problème technique. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Réessayez dans un quart d'heure.

* * *

Voldemort avait un visage plat, d'une blancheur spectrale, et deux yeux rouges brillants d'un éclat surnaturel. Son nez se résumait à deux simples trous, comme pour les serpents. Une cape noire dissimulait mal sa silhouette maigre et accentuait sa grandeur.

Lorsqu'il leur sourit, Lily eut un frisson et s'accrocha à un pan du vêtement de James. Celui-ci, au contact d'un autre être humain, perdit le peu de concentration qui lui restait depuis l'arrivée du mage noir. Le dôme protecteur disparut tandis que James se pencha vers le sol. Le jeune sorcier cracha du sang. Lily, inquiète, lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait bien, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas pourquoi une personne qui le détestait fût inquiète pour sa santé. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle aussi le regardait, avec une lueur étrange au fond du regard.

Un rire noir résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt vers Voldemort, qui riait à gorge déployée. Il semblait très amusé par la situation. Lily et James frissonnèrent. Ce rire dégageait une telle folie intérieure qu'il était impossible de rester impassible.

Le mage cessa soudain son rire diabolique et s'adressa aux deux adolescents.

- Vous devez sûrement être James Potter et Lily Evans ?

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Comment se faisait-il que le mage noir, le plus sombre depuis plusieurs siècles, fût à la recherche de deux élèves de Poudlard ?

James fût le premier à se reprendre et bravement, il osa répondre à Voldemort.

- Oui, et alors ?

Il savait aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Les yeux du sorcier reflétaient une colère intense. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un enfant soit assez courageux, ou plutôt assez idiot, pour le défier. D'une voix glaciale, il répliqua :

- Je crois que tu devrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux envers tes aînés si tu tiens à rester en vie. Tu n'es qu'un insecte que je peux écraser quand bon me semble.

- Et moi je crois, dit James sur un ton égal, que nous serions déjà mort si nous n'avions aucune importance pour vous.

Voldemort sentit la fureur le gagner.

- J'en ai tué plus d'un pour l'insulte que tu viens de me faire !

James se releva et prit un air de défi.

- Alors pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas ? Pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de vous déplacer jusqu'ici ? Pour deux simples élèves de Poudlard ? Laissez-moi rire ! Je sens que vous n'allez pas nous tuer, en tout cas pas maintenant, parce que je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais vous avez besoin de nous.

Lily, pendant ce temps, s'était elle aussi relevée. Elle tremblait, mais pas parce qu'elle était effrayée. Sa peur avait fait place à la colère, à la haine. Elle s'écria :

- Je vous tuerais !! Vous avez tué ma meilleure amie ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!

Elle s'élança vers le mage noir, mais James fut plus rapide. Il retint le bras au moment où elle passait devant lui. Lily tourna la tête vers lui.

- Lâche-moi Potter ! Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi !

Ses cheveux sales, ses yeux verts, devenus complètement fous. On aurait dit que personne ne pouvait la vaincre, à ce moment précis. Pendant une seconde, James oublia pourquoi il la détestait, pourquoi il la retenait par le bras. Il oublia également Voldemort.

Mais lui ne les avait pas oublié. Sa colère avait disparu pour faire place à l'amusement.

- Décidément ! Vous me divertissez beaucoup les enfants ! Quant à toi, ma petite Lily, tu peux remercier ton camarade que tu viens d'insulter, car il vient de te sauver la vie.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le bras de James enserrant toujours son poignet, et elle cracha aux pieds du mage.

- La ferme ! Ne me parlez pas ! Je m'en fous de mourir ! Je m'en fous de Potter, je le hais !!!

Voldemort décida de laisser passer l'outrage qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les tuer maintenant.

- Non, je ne crois pas que tu n'as rien à faire de Potter. Si tu le hais, ça veut dire qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente.

- Je vous ai dit de vous la fermer ! Vous ne savez rien ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner votre avis là-dessus !

Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se calma. Doucement, presque dans un murmure, elle reprit :

- Potter a raison. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je dirais ça, mais il a raison. Vous n'allez pas nous tuer. Le plus fidèle de vos Mangemorts serait déjà mort pour vous avoir cracher dessus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un sourire sadique.

- Tu as raison, petite sotte ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer... mais il existe des choses pires que la mort...

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte de Dumbledore comme une furie.

- C'est horrible, Albus ! J'ai envoyé un Voyeur pour voir ce qui se passait dans le train. Le conducteur est mort ! C'est une attaque de Voldemort !! Ses Mangemorts s'en prennent à...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Dumbledore avait disparu dans un éclair rouge.

* * *

- Pires que la mort ?

Lily savait déjà que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Toi qui es si brillante, tu dois sûrement connaître le nom d'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. L'_Endoloris._

Le sortilège se projeta directement sur Lily. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de lames invisibles lui traversaient le corps. Complètement transportée par la souffrance, elle ne remarqua pas James qui s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une curieuse chaleur venait de s'insinuer en elle.

James se tourna soudain vers Voldemort, les yeux plein de haine.

- Si vous osez lever la main sur elle encore une fois, je vous tue !

- Tu me fais bien rire mon garçon ! ricana le mage noir. Te crois-tu capable de battre le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le plus puissant ! C'est Dumbledore !!

Soudain, les yeux rouges de Voldemort se mirent à briller violemment, ils semblaient brûler, littéralement.

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom en ma présence !

Une voix profonde et grave l'interrompit.

- Et pourquoi cela Tom ? Aurais-tu peur d'un simple vieillard ?

Voldemort se retourna brusquement et réalisa que tous ses fidèles mangemorts avaient été figés, probablement par Dumbledore.

- Moi ? Peur de vous ? Vous vous donnez trop d'importance !

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais osé t'en prendre à Poudlard ?

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Après un dernier regard vers James et Lily, Voldemort claqua des doigts et tous ses serviteurs disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, il disparut à son tour, mais en provoquant une petite tornade qui les obligea à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et les deux Gryffondors.

- Professeur... commença James.

- Ne dis rien James, je sais tout. Comment va Mlle Evans ?

- B-bien Professeur Dumbledore..., répondit Lily.

- Vous avez reçu l'_Endoloris_ et vous prétendez aller bien ? Voyons, je n'en crois pas un mot. James, aide-la à se relever. Je vais vous créer un Portoloin pour vous amener directement à l'infirmerie de Poulard. Mlle Pomfresh ne sera pas très contente d'avoir des patients le premier jour, mais elle s'occupera bien de vous.

- Professeur, Majandra, elle est morte...

- Non, Mlle Evans, je ne crois pas.

- Mais... elle ne respire plus !

- J'ai bien peur que Mlle Gorden ne vous ait pas dit tout dit sur sa véritable identité...

- Sa véritable identité ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je suis désolée Lily...

D'un mouvement brusque, Lily se retourna vers l'endroit où gisait, un instant avant, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était maintenant debout, sans aucune trace de sang sur ses vêtements, ni aucun hématome sur son visage.

- Majandra ? murmura Lily dans un souffle.

- Lily, je suis une Guérisseuse, une descendante des gitanes. Je ne peux pas mourir, à moins de recevoir l'_Avada Kedavra_. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché, mais j'avais peur que tu me prenne pour un monstre... Pardonne-moi...

Elle pleurait maintenant.

Et Lily pleurait aussi, il s'était passé trop de choses pour ne pas pleurer. Bizarrement, cela ne la dérangeait plus de pleurer devant James. Elle le haïssait mais un lien s'était formé entre eux depuis leur rencontre avec Voldemort.

_Non Lily, _pensa-t-elle, _tu es en train de tomber dans son piège. Ne montre pas tes faiblesses._

Mais malheureusement pour elle, son corps ne pouvant plus supporter la tension, faiblit. Elle s'évanouit et fut à peine consciente de deux bras musclés, qui la retenaient pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol...

* * *

Voilà !!

C un peu vite fait mais j'espère que ça vous plaît !!

R&R svp

Manoa


End file.
